


Sept Inquisiteurs qui n'auraient jamais dû se voir confier autant de pouvoir

by alienawyvern



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienawyvern/pseuds/alienawyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Inquisiteur, destiné à sauver Thedas, a été choisi par hasard...une personne parmi quatre qui se trouvait juste au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais si ça avait été la mauvaise personne?</p><p>Cette histoire appartient à Mikkeneko, qui m'a autorisée à la traduire. Vous pouvez la lire en VO ici: archiveofourown dot org/works/5172545/chapters/11915258</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sept Inquisiteurs qui n'auraient jamais dû se voir confier autant de pouvoir

1.  
\- Au moins, nous avons un avantage, déclara Varric. Nous savons que la prochaine étape du plan de Corypheus est l'assassinat de l'Impératrice Célène d'Orlaïs. Son cousin sera forcément impliqué dans sa mort, et le royaume tombera dans une guerre civile qui va le laisser en ruines et en faire une proie facile pour l'armée de Corypheus!  
\- Comment suggérez-vous que nous agissions, Inquisiteur? s'enquit Cullen.  
Loghain considéra la carte des opérations pendant un long moment, bras croisés, grattant sa joue mal rasée du doigt. Il leva les yeux, les cligna.  
\- Et bien, je pensait qu'on pourrait laisser une corbeille garnie sur le pas de la porte de Corypheus pour le féliciter de son initiative, dit-il, mais je suppose que ça ne va pas être possible.

2.  
\- Nous avons été infiltrés, trahis, se lamenta Ser Barris. Mais pour le salut du monde, nous servirons l'Inquisition du mieux que nous pourrons. Je le jure sur l'honneur de l'Ordre des Templiers.  
\- L'honneur de l'Ordre des Templiers ne vaut plus grand chose à présent, rétorqua Solas. La solution alternative, Inquisitrice, serait de démanteler l'Ordre et de conscrire les Templiers survivants. Qu'en pensez-vous, Votre Sainteté?  
Isabela contempla l'antichambre du Refuge de Thérinfal, ses yeux acérés prenant note de la richesse centenaire qui avait servi à l'ornementation, et qui se reflétait sur les armures de tous les Templiers.  
\- Donc, dit-elle, si on les bute, on peut récupérer leur équipement?

3.  
\- Le Jeu commence à partir du moment où nous entrons dans la salle de bal du Palais d'Hiver, prévint Joséphine. Nous devons le jouer, et bien le jouer. La faveur de la Court déterminera à quelles pièces nous aurons accès, la possibilité de nous approcher de Celène ou des autres, et notre légitimité à porter des accusations ou à soutenir des candidats. Diplomatie et tact, monseigneur Inquisiteur, sont à l'ordre du jour.  
Des yeux étincelants de flammes bleues la fixèrent au milieu d'une face striée de lignes lumineuses surnaturelles.  
\- CE JEU MORTEL EST UNE GLORIFICATION DE LA TRAÎTRISE, DU DÉSHONNEUR ET DU MENSONGE, cracha Justice. JE REFUSE D'Y PARTICIPER!  
Leliana soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...mais je crois que votre alter-ego l'apostat révolutionnaire serait une meilleure option.

4.  
\- La plupart des nobles Orlésiens ont montré quelques signes de leur reconnaissance, monseigneur Inquisiteur, dit Joséphine, mais le Comte de Chevais est empêtré dans une querelle avec la Baronesse du Halvar, et il a déclaré son opposition dès qu'elle nous a assuré de son soutien. Que pensez-vous que nous devions faire pour le convaincre de...  
\- L'assassiner? suggéra Zevran avec espoir.  
\- Mais c'est votre solution à chaque fois!  
Joséphine leva les bras en l'air et tourna les talons, secouant la tête de dégoût. Dans son dos, Zevran et Leliana partagèrent une poignée de main de parfaite solidarité.

5.  
\- Silence! explosa l'esprit du Commandement, interrompant les explications de Solas. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de sous-fifres. Je ne m'adresserais qu'à votre chef. Qu'il parle!  
\- Oh, moi?  
Le visage d'Oghren s'éclaira. Il plissa les yeux, essayant avec quelques difficulté d'inclure l'esprit dans son champ de vision.  
\- P'têt' que vous pouvez m'répondre, l'elfe au crâne d'oeuf et le gosse esprit savent pas... Si j'ai cette marque sur ma main, et qu'j'utilise c'te même main pour m'astiquer le manche à balais, est-ce que tout part dans l'Immatériel? J'vais pas me retrouver l'an prochain avec des bébés de l'Immatériel, des fois? Parce que j'ai tenté l'expérience une fois, et j'suis pas exactement le type du père de famille...

6.  
\- Hey, Krem! hurla l'énorme Qunari, sa peau ruisselant sous la pluie battante. Dis aux gars de tout remballer! On lève le camp.  
\- Mais on vient juste d'ouvrir les tonneau, Chef, protesta le Chargeur assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des vagues. À la hache!  
\- Eh bien, trouver un moyen de les refermer, rétorqua Iron Bull. T'es Tevintide. Tu n'as qu'à essayer la magie du sang.  
\- Oh!  
L'Inquisiteur se redressa, excité comme un jeune chiot.  
\- Je connais un petit enchantement sympa de magie du sang qui...non? tiqua-t-il alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.  
Lourds de reproches.  
\- C'est...c'est bon, d'accord. On va juste...pas faire ça. Pas encore.  
\- Ça ira, Chef.  
La lourde main d'Iron Bull s'abattit sur son épaule, en une tape amicale qui faillit envoyer le petit homme basculer cul par dessus tête sur les galets de la plage.  
\- Jowan un jour, Jowan toujours.

7.  
\- Voilà l'occasion qu'on attendait! cria Cassandra, la fatigue vibrant dans sa voix.  
Ils avaient combattu vague après vague de démons, essayant de se rapprocher le plus près possible de la Faille de l'Immatériel pour la sceller.  
\- Vite, avant que la prochaine vague n'arrive!  
\- Allez, va, va chercher! hurla Leliana, balançant son bras en avant comme pour jeter quelque chose.  
Barkspawn aboya joyeusement et chargea, la marque sur sa patte avant droite étincelante de lumière verte en réponse à la proximité de la faille.

the end.


End file.
